1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimension model structures, and in particular, to puzzle pieces that can be used to assemble three-dimensional model structures. The three-dimensional model structures can be disassembled by removing the puzzle pieces, which can then be used to assemble other three-dimensional model structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Puzzles are popular among both children and adults. A two-dimensional puzzle usually involves the selection and sequential assembly of a plurality of puzzle pieces having varying contour to create an original image about a flat sheet board. More complex puzzles include three-dimensional self-standing structures that are assembled by interlocking a variety of puzzle pieces.
Examples of prior three-dimensional structures that are assembled from puzzle pieces are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,278,327 (Magnus et al.), 3,701,214 (Sakamoto) and 5,251,900 (Gallant), in which the puzzle pieces are interconnected by means of dovetail joints. However, these prior puzzle pieces suffer from the drawbacks that (1) the dovetail joints can be become damaged or worn through extended or careless use, and in particular, the tenons or leg portions can be easily snapped off or broken, (2) some of the joints are not easy to connect or join, and (3) the puzzle pieces do not allow the user assemble a wide variety of three-dimensional model objects.
Thus, there remains a need for a plurality of puzzle pieces that can be assembled into a wide variety of different three-dimensional objects. There is also a need for puzzle pieces having joints that are durable and that are easy to connect during assembly of the object.